Meaning of her Words
by LuminousWriter11
Summary: Eren takes this time of rest to understand the underlying meaning of Mikasa's words.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic! So I would really appreciate some reviews :). If not then please enjoy this story. This is an ErenxMikasa story. Feel like I should write more for my first story, but whatever can't think of anything else. Enjoy!**

**Setting: Right after episode 25**

**Rating: K-T**

"I'm glad you came back."

Eren was starting to feel the exhaustion as soon as Mikasa left the room. But the last attempts to enter his dream state was halted, by the words that kept repeating in his head. He did not know why, after the chaotic events that took place in Wall Sina, Mikasa would show an emotion that seemed uncharacteristic. It shouldn't have bothered him, but perhaps it was because of the recent events that he wanted to learn the meaning of her words.

Eventually, all acts of understanding were pointless when his body was starting to shut down, as the food he ate a few minutes ago was starting to do its job. He would have to wait to find an answer.

_**Middle of the Night…**_

With eyes peering open, Eren found himself refreshed and began sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Maaaannnnn, that felt good" he said as he was stretching his arms and legs after sleeping what seemed like days.

"I wonder what everyone is doing…" as soon as he said that the thought of Mikasa's words came to mind. Quickly making his way to the door, a sharp pulsating pain was soon felt at the center of his forehead and on his butt as he fell on the ground.

"Ow! What the…huhh…M-Mikasa?"

"Ah, Eren! I'm so sorry…a-are you ok?" she said as she kneeled beside him on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine…hahaha ." Eren's sudden mood of laughter caught Mikasa off-guard. It would usually be Eren getting angry and her eventually feeling guilty. Mikasa was planning on waiting for him to get angry, but instead risked asking, "Why are you laughing? Its not like you…and you shouldn't be up anyways, its really late; you wo—"

"Relax Mikasa," finishing his laugh with a sigh. "I'm laughing because I was actually going to go look for you…and what do you mean it's not like me to laugh?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized what she meant by that. Anger, revenge, chaos; these are the traits that were distinct about the titan shifter. Laughter, or even happiness for that matter, was not one of them.

"I guess that knock was a lot harder than I thought," he said as stood up.

Mikasa motioned to Eren, "Here…I went out for a few minutes to get a damp towel."

"T-Thanks…" the boy said as he began rubbing his forehead and started to feel the coolnes of the cloth. His eyes then moved towards the door that was still open, and noticed how dark the hallway was. "It really is late isn't it…How long have you been here?" Asking as Mikasa went and closed the door.

"Don't worry about that," Mikasa guided Eren towards the bed, "Go back to bed and rest."

"I have rested enough," Eren stated as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're the one that needs to rest." Mikasa replied, "I'm fine."

Seeing as how Mikasa wasn't planning on falling asleep, Eren decided to ask her the question that had been bugging him for a while.

"Say…what did you mean…when you said you were glad I came back?"

The sudden question widened Mikasa's eyes and began to stutter her words, "W-What…I thought you had forgotten about that by now."

"I almost did…it's actually the reason why I wanted to look for you." Eren was now focusing on Mikasa's face waiting for her response.

Struggling to find her words, Mikasa managed to give Eren her best attempt at a response.

"It means…that you are here…and not somewhere else," She mumbled the last part, but still loud enough for Eren to hear.

"Here…not somewhere else?" Was it really that simple? Eren said in his mind. "I suppose you're right…I wasn't taking by the Military Police this time."

"No…that's not it," said Mikasa. Eren gave a quick response, "What…that I'm not a Titan anymore? That does feel reassuring too."

"That's not it either." Mikasa'a hand began to move towards her scarf, but not reaching their destination just yet.

Eren was now lost, he had trained to fight Titans, not to figure out the underlying meaning of human conversation.

Mikasa continued, "I am happy that you are…" she grabbed on her scarf as she finished her sentence, "alive."

Eren eye's widened. "Oh…" Silence followed, Mikasa pulled her scarf towards her mouth. It was only a few seconds, but seemed like hours to the both of them, who were waiting for the other to say something.

Suddenly, Eren faced Mikasa, "I'm not going to die Mikasa, I can't die, I won't die…not until the Titans are gone from this world."

"But you did die," Mikasa said while bringing her scarf down from her mouth. "I lost you…even though you came back, in that moment…I wanted to give up—"

"What?!" Eren responded aggressively. "What do you mean give up? You were going to let yourself get killed?!" 

It suddenly rang in Mikasa's head that she never told him what happened during his absence in Trost.

"That was before…I realized that I wouldn't be able to remember you if I died…so I didn't give up anymore and fought" Mikasa said. As she started moving away from the bed and turned around to avoid looking at Eren's eyes that were piercing her now broaden back.

"But still, you gave up!" Eren stood up from his bed.

"I told you I didn't" Mikasa voice started to escalate.

"Yeah, you did! Humanity would be screwed if you died!" Eren's voice got louder as Mikasa started to match his volume.

"I didn't! Humanity would be more screwed if you died!" Mikasa said as her eyes closed wishing this argument would end soon; her back still facing Eren's.

"I didn't have my Titan abilities back then! Nobody would have cared if another soldier died!"

"Eren! I would have cared! You are the only important person I have left in this world!"

Silence, like before, only this time it wasn't for a few seconds, it seemed like an eternity. It was as if the clock in the room stopped ticking, the night sky stopped changing colors of the coming dawn. Silence, nothing can be heard. The world around them stopped, waiting for the next moment.

"Important…" Eren soon felt an odd feeling in his chest; a loud pounding that felt like his heart was trying to escape to the outside world.

"Yeah…"Mikasa continued to stare down at her feet, holding her scarf up to her mouth once again, never in the exchange had she turned around to look at him; because if she did it would be too much for her.

Then she felt it; Mikasa felt two arms being wrapped around her stomach. Her shoulder had a new resident as Eren plopped his head on it. She felt his warm breath on her neck, making her entire face turn crimson at the sudden action.

Her body was motionless, her breathing was choppy, and her mind was completely inactive for the moment. The only part of her that was working, albeit working how it should be in this situation, was her heart.

"E-Eren…What a-are you doin—"

"Why do you let me be the only important person in your life…someone like you can easily have other important people…did you already forget about Armin?" Eren said as he closed his eyes, keeping his arms around her, and not letting go until he was satisfied.

"I-I didn't forget about him…and I wouldn't be able to find anyone else…you are all I have left. I would never be able to find someone else like you…" Mikasa soon found the courage to take her hands away from her scarf and onto Eren's arms.

Eren began to mentally laugh in his head. He believed he really did hit his head hard enough; it was the only explanation he could think for his sudden change in nature.

Mikasa's confidence continued to grow; she moved her body as she turned herself around to face Eren. However, she could still not bring her face up to meet his.

"You should get some sleep," said Eren.

"I told you I'm fin—whoa! E-Eren" Mikasa soon found herself being picked up by Eren. His right hand being cupped around her shoulder as his left was hoisting her legs away from the floor.

Eren walked towards the bed and gently laid her down. "I won't go anywhere…I'll stay with you, rest Mikasa…" Eren said as he started to cover her with the blankets.

Mikasa wanted to resist but her body was starting to succumb to drowsiness. The combination of his warm bed and Eren's hand being placed on top of his was enough for her to feel it. Her eyelids began to match the horizon as the sun was beginning to pear from its long slumber. The darkness began to fade away, leaving the once eerie sky open to the rays of the first light.

"E-Eren…do-on't…go…" was all the left Mikasa's mouth as her body finally accepted defeat.

"Like I said…I'm not going anywhere…" Eren said as he began to motion himself towards the sleepy oriental girl.

**Sorry about ending it there, but I kind of wanted it to be a reader's choice of what happens next; I guess. Anyways, thanks for reading; would really appreciate reviews(and constructive criticism)! I will write more with different AU's and bring in other characters. They will mostly be Eren/Mikasa stories, but I think I can change it up a bit later. Who knows lol. BTW if you got a story I will gladly read and reviews yours; give and take you know? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Meaning of her words was my first story, so I decided to make a second chapter, yay! This one ended up really long, but I hope you enjoy it! **

He kissed her softly; every nerve in his body was burning up as his heart was thumping loudly. It was only on the cheek and it only lasted for a few seconds, but the sensation he felt was everlasting. He grabbed the red scarf that was coiled around her neck, making sure not to wake her up, and slowly set it aside on the bedside table. As he pulled away from her, he looked down to her sleeping figure, "She probably won't even remember that," his tone was a bit angry. It was the first time he did something this passionate, and he felt like she should've been awake for it.

Taking a longer look at her peaceful face, he ultimately decided that it was probably for the best. After all, they had just ended an argument and didn't want to keep her awake any longer; it wasn't fair for her, because knowing her she probably didn't get any sleep during the night. She was most likely sitting next to his bed and waiting for him to wake up.

"It's a shame you were too tired, cause I'm not doing that again." As Eren was about to leave, he realized his hand was still holding hers. It was really warm, and he suddenly remembered what he told her just before she went into her dream world.

"Right, I'm not supposed to go anywhere," he sighed, "I'll stay right here, until you wake up." He sat on the nearby chair, fidgeting with his fingers. It only took a few minutes before he realized how much weight his words possessed. How long is she going to sleep for? That boyish impatience was beginning to appear all over his face.

"How does she do this? I need to do something or I'm going to go crazy," he looked around for anything to fiddle with, but there was nothing. With no success, he returned his attention to Mikasa; her pale skin and smooth texture enticed him. He approached her, and with an uncaring face, he poked the place where he had kissed her. No reaction, she was still sound asleep. Next, he decided to poke her nose, gently eliciting a small twitch from her nose. He smiled as he kept grazing her nose where suddenly, she moved to her side. Now, he was facing directly at her and he soon felt the urge to move closer. He guided his fingertips lightly on her face; it really was smooth, he thought to himself. And as he glided across her cheekbone, he saw something that he never noticed before.

"Huh? When did you get this?" He gently glided his thumb across her check, hoping to erase the scar that suddenly became the only he thing noticed. "You probably did something dangerous, huh?"

He moved away from her to stare out the window, the light was beginning to stream over the wall. It was early morning, which meant there was hardly anybody around aside from the merchants opening up shop. As for Armin, he was probably still asleep, so hoping for him to come was a lost cause.

Suddenly, Eren's stomach growled and realized that his hunger would take over if he didn't get something to eat. As he stood up, motioning towards the door, he found himself being pulled by the words he said to her. _I'll stay with you…I'm not going anywhere._

How can something like that have such an effect on me, he thought to himself as he looked back at the sleeping girl. "I'll only be gone for a few seconds," he said as he forcefully opened the door. He walked slowly at first, but then his pace grew exponentially and he was soon running towards the dining hall. "Ah! I'll be right back!"

Hours passed as the sun became visible now, its position was much greater than the walls surrounding Stohess. Mikasa stirred from her slumber, opening her eyes in the light filled room.

"Ugh…" she said as she slowly sat up from the soft mattress. Looking around the room, she started recollecting what happened just before she fell asleep. "Eren," she said with a soft tone.

Stretching her muscles, she noticed how refreshed her body was the moment she stood up Perhaps it was because the success of defeating the female titan, or that she was safe deep inside the walls that allowed her to enjoy a decent nap for once. Albeit a long nap, but still very rewarding.

No, it wasn't just those things that made her feel like brand new. It was mostly and mainly the fact that Eren had comforted her. She remembered her conversation with him, how they argued about their brush with death and how he held her tightly. She touched the side of her face, sensing that it was much warmer than the other. She wasn't sure, but it felt like he had kissed her there just before she closed her eyes. _I won't go anywhere…I'll stay with you, _he had said to her. It made her blush just thinking about those words; he had never acted that way before, at least not since they were kids.

Just then, Mikasa scanned the room for her scarf; the bright red piece of cloth was instantly noticeable. Putting it around her neck, she concluded that there was no way he had kissed her. It was rare enough to see him look worried for her, and an act of romance from him was just pushing it. Scanning the room once more, only this time hoping to find the brown-haired boy hiding from her, she found herself disappointed. "You liar."

In truth, he really was coming right back. When Eren left the room, he had rushed towards the soldier's dining hall where everyone, including the Military Police, was watching intently. Some were still unsure if he was human or a Titan, and after seeing him gorge himself, it was a good idea to stay clear from him for now.

As soon as he finished, he quickly ran back towards his room where Mikasa was waiting. Unfortunately, he was halted by the presence of his squad leader. "Captain Levi! Excuse me sir."

"Why the rush Eren?" he said sternly.

"Uh, I-I have to go back to my room."

"Haven't you slept enough already?"

"Yes I have, I even want to get some food, but I really need to—"

"That's good, now that you feel better, it's time for some training." Levi grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards an open area. As he was being dragged, Eren hoped that she wouldn't get upset for not keeping his word.

Mikasa had wandered through the military headquarters searching for the lying soldier. Instead, she found Armin who was caring some things for the survey corps.

"Hey Mikasa, you look refreshed," he said stopping in front of Mikasa. "I didn't think you would get any sleep, I figured you would've stayed up all night for Eren." His smile caused her to blush.

"Speaking of which," said Mikasa, "do you know where he is?"

"Eh, you don't know?" Mikasa shook her head. "Well, he is training with Levi right now in the open area. I'm not sure how long they've been at it, but Levi is pulling no punches."

As soon as Armin finished his sentence, Mikasa had bolted past her friend leaving Armin wondering if telling her was a good idea, "Oops."

Mikasa had reached the training area, where she witnessed Eren being man handled by Levi.

"Is that it Eren? Come on; get back on your feet. You can't rely on that Titan power forever," ordered Levi.

The two of them were shirtless and were covered in sweat and dirt. Eren's body, however, was more visible with grime than Levi's.

Just as Mikasa was about to step in, Hange had stopped her. She had been sitting on the side where Mikasa didn't see her.

"Easy there, Mikasa. You might think he's suffering, but he's focused." Hange had a notepad and pencil watching the two of them spar.

Mikasa looked at her with concern, "How long have they been at it?"

Hanji pondered, "Mmm quite a while, they were already training before I got here."

"Eren shouldn't be training, he needs to rest more."

"Well if you want to stop him, go for it. But I gotta tell ya, Eren won't like that."

There was no way Hange knew more about Eren than her, but Mikasa had to agree with the titan-lover in this case. He did seem focused, and interrupting him now would not sit well with him. Deciding not to cause a scene, Mikasa sat next to Hange, observing the two soldiers. Hange was meticulously writing notes, seeing if there were any titan traits peeking out of Eren. Mikasa wasn't sure if this was that, but she was definitely noticing Eren's body and how that reflected his Titan persona. She had never seen him without his shirt, and she soon found herself staring at every inch of his torso. She admired how hard he worked all these years; it showed how amazing a person's body can respond if they were really determined, and he definitely was. Of course, she was only keeping her eyes fixated on him this to make sure he wasn't bleeding anywhere. Yeah, that's it.

Her thoughts were suddenly snapped when she saw Eren flying across the ground; Levi had thrown him effortlessly as he wiped some sweat from his face.

"Eren!" Mikasa hastily ran toward him.

"Ouch! Huh, Mikasa? Mikasa! You're awake," said Eren.

"Are you okay," she said kneeling next to him, hesitating to touch him.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Eren smiled as he got up, "Levi is helping me get stronger."

"Is he," said Mikasa also standing up; a grim face was beginning to show as she confronted Levi. "Aren't you overdoing it? He's still recovering from yesterday."

"He was full of energy this morning, I saw no problem with training him."

She grew infuriated with the short man, "You…"

Eren grabbed her shoulder, "Mikasa, its okay. More importantly, are you rested enough?"

Her rage subsided by his touch. There it was again, he was acting considerate, she thought to herself. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Eren."

He smiled once more, her cheeks flushed as she looked away.

"Oh now I see," said Levi interrupting their moment, "You were going to see her in the morning or more precisely, you two finally became adults last night."

The two teenagers blushed furiously at the Captain's comment. Mikasa turned around preparing to punch humanity's strongest, and Eren was trying to stop her.

"Okay, timeout!" Hange had finally decided to interrupt, "Yeesh, so much for disrupting. What they did last night is none of our business."

"Miss Hange! We didn't do any of that," said Eren. Mikasa was finding it difficult to keep her composure.

"And Levi," said Hange ignoring Eren's comment, "you did kind of go overboard there. I mean he just fought Annie, I think he deserves a little break."

"We don't have the luxury of breaks, you of all people should know that," Levi turned to face Eren, "Let's get back to it, Eren."

Mikasa wasn't going to let this continue and was prepared to give her opinion on this. Hange spoke out once again hoping to extinguish the fire.

"That won't do Levi. Erwin wants to talk to us, so you'll have to end your sparring for today." Hange began walking away as she noticed Levi picking up his shirt.

"Whatever. Eren, we'll continue this later," said Levi following behind her.

As the two senior officers disappeared into the building, Eren sighed feeling relieved that the situation hadn't escalated anymore. Mikasa took a deep breath as she faced Eren, "Are you sure, you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Eren as he went to grab his shirt. Slowly putting it on, Mikasa noticed his muscles stretching tightly. He really did work hard, she thought to herself. Once again, though, she was snapped from her thoughts as Eren spoke up, "I'm sorry, Mikasa. I said I was going to stay with you, but I wasn't there when you woke up."

It was funny, Mikasa was going to call him a liar, but now there was no way she could say it. After all, she never had any ill thoughts toward him anyway; so even if he hadn't apologized, her grudge wouldn't have lasted long.

"It's okay, I'm just happy that you were by my side when I fell asleep," said Mikasa.

"I see," said Eren as he stretched; an idea came to his mind, "Hey, I need to stretch my legs a bit, and I was going to walk around Stohess. You want to come with me?" He felt the need to do something more in order to really apologize to her. It really wasn't a big deal and she even said it was okay, but it was still not sitting well with him.

"You really want me to come with you?" said Mikasa. Eren nodded in response. "O-Okay, I'll go," a bright smile spread across her face, and Eren had missed it as he walked away.

"Okay, I need to change first, so I'll meet you in front of the building."

Mikasa also began motioning towards the building, she also thought it was a good idea to change out of the clothes she slept with.

Meanwhile, Hange and Levi looked on from the second story window.

"You shitty glasses, you did that on purpose," said Levi.

"Come on Levi, they need some alone time," smiled Hange.

Levi sighed, "I suppose. Things will get difficult later on, this might be their only chance." He started recollecting his time with his former squad.

"Exactly!" she placed her arm over his head, "They definitely need it." Hange remembered overhearing the conversation Eren and Mikasa had.

"_Why do let me be the only important person in your life_…"

_Is that Eren's voice?_

"_I wouldn't be able to find anyone else…you are all I have left. I would never be able to find someone else like you…"_

_Oh, looks like they're having a moment, I'll just walk away slowly._

"Hey, shitty glasses…Hey! HANGE!"

Hanji was snapped out of her thoughts, "Eh, what is it Levi?"

"Let go of me."

Back in her room, Mikasa had finished changing, but when she saw herself in the mirror, she was not satisfied with her choice of attire. It should have been good enough, but for some reason it bugged her. Its not often Eren and her went to go somewhere by themselves, so what she was wearing now wasn't going to cut it. Just the two of them, "It kind of sounds like…what was the word…like a date," she said. She had overheard those words from other girls before, during her time in training, and the thought of it being that, embarrassed her. "But I don't think he means it like that," she said going back to find something else to wear.

Armin was walking by when heard noises coming from Mikasa's room. "No…No. Ah, why is this so difficult!"

Armin knocked on the door, "Um, hey Mikasa, is everything all right?"

"Armin? I'm sorry was I being too loud?"

"Uh, not really, but what's going on?"

Mikasa wasn't sure if she should tell her blonde friend, a matter like this was pretty embarrassing especially coming from the second strongest soldier in humanity. "I-I'm okay, really its just something stupid."

The hesitation in her words said otherwise, "Sounds like something's wrong, let me help."

"You don't have to Armin."

"Mikasa, aren't I your friend? At least tell me."

She was reminded how Armin was another important person in her life; something Eren knew and that Mikasa almost forgot.

"Well, Eren invited me to walk around with him. Though, its just so he can stretch his legs, and-and I'm having trouble finding something to wear. I told you, it just something stupid." Every word that left her mouth made her blush.

"Oh, you mean you guys are going on a date," he said without any subtlety.

"Armin! I told you he just wants to stretch his legs."

"Sure Mikasa, anyways, it's not stupid. I help you pick out something, I'm pretty sure I know Eren's taste so let me in."

After debating it, she let her friend in, as Armin gave his best choice of attire. It was only a few minutes before Mikasa and Armin had agreed on something, and it was something so simple.

"That's it?" said Mikasa.

"Eren wants you to be yourself. Besides, you already have traits that are far beyond any other girls that he looks at, and he knows that," said Armin.

That pep talk made Mikasa feel even more refreshed than when she woke up from her long nap. He was right, Eren was simple when it came to things likes these, but that's because she had been around him for most of his life. So any other girl couldn't compare to her.

Mikasa looked intently at herself in the mirror, and she noticed that it was similar to the clothes she wore as a child; light dress, colorful top, and the red scarf to finish it off.

"Eren would like whatever you wear, so don't stress about it. So, I think wearing something similar to your old attire would be nice. Of course, the top is a different color," said Armin.

"Okay, this is good. I really have to go, he's probably waiting for me. Thank you, Armin," said Mikasa with a smile.

"Don't mention it."

Mikasa quickly left, not wanting to keep the boy waiting any longer, he wouldn't like that after all. And as Armin looked on he couldn't help but mutter, "Oh man, Eren. You have a beautiful girl that's waiting for you, just tell her already."

Outside the building, Eren was growing impatient. What's she doing, he thought to himself. All of a sudden, he heard her voice and as he turned around to scold her, he immediately changed his mind.

"I'm sorry Eren, I was having trouble with something," she said.

"Uh, no its fine," he scanned the girl, "you look nice."

"T-Thank you."

She really did look nice; though, anything she wore would look great, he thought to himself. "So, you hungry?"

She realized that she had slept through breakfast and lunch had long since past, so the mention of food perked her ears, "Yeah, where do you want to eat? We could go back to the dining hall."

"No way, lets find something else. Although, we might have trouble finding anything." With the damage of Stohess, most of the cities services were unavailable, but he didn't want to give up. Mikasa nodded in agreement as she followed him closely.

They made their way to an area of the city that wasn't in chaos, and luckily for them, no one noticed that the two of them were soldiers. Let alone the fact that Eren was a titan shifter. To others, they were just a boy and a girl on a date, and thankfully they found a small eatery. As they took their seats, a chef approached them with a jolly voice.

"Look what we have here, two young lovers on a date. I'm glad to see romance is still in the air, even after all the destruction the other day."

"Date?!" said Eren standing back up, he was well aware of what it meant from his talks with his parents, and what people did from the stories he heard from Armin. He didn't realize it looked like that to others; he mentally slapped himself for not noticing this. As he turned around to see Mikasa's reaction, he noticed that she was looking away, and hiding in her scarf. She doesn't think it is either, he thought to himself.

"Oh, is that not what this is," said the chef, "well, I must say you took look good together. So, what will you be having?"

Eren sighed as he sat back down, "I'll have the pasta and some water,"

Mikasa still had her face covered with the scarf, "Il hfjfd the pta..wtr."

"We can't hear you through your scarf," said Eren as he attempted to hoist the scarf down. Mikasa wasn't cooperative as she was still recovering from the chef's assumption.

"Just take it off already," grumbled Eren.

"No, not yet," said Mikasa.

The two were playing their own style of tug of war, when finally she relented, "I'll have the same as him."

The chef went about his duty, as the two teenagers sat patiently. The water arrived first as Eren felt the need to speak up, "Mikasa, I really am sorry."

"I told you its okay Eren, besides it was Levi's fault."

Eren chuckled, "Yeah, but I meant what I said you know. I'm not going anywhere."

Mikasa felt the courage to ask, "And…what did you mean by that?"

He already knew what to say, "I'll stay with you until the Titans are gone."

"What about after that?"

Eren looked at the walls in the background as he gave his response, "I'll probably see the world." His smile gave Mikasa a slight chill. She wanted so bad to tell him that she wanted to go with him, but she wasn't sure if he wanted that. He would stay with her and protect her from this war that was certain. But after the war, would they still be together?

"Here is your food, enjoy," the chef had brought out their orders. The two of them had decided to continue their conversation another time, after all, they're mouths were watering just looking at the meal before them.

It was a satisfying meal as the two showed their gratitude to the chef. Walking out of the eatery, Eren decided that he didn't want this to end just yet. "Lets keep walking around Mikasa." She nodded happily, deciding to talk about their futures when the time called for it.

Even after what happened with the female titan, the people of this side of Stohess were out and about. Its as if they didn't want to let the sorrow rain over them, rather they wanted to keep their spirits and show that humanity was still alive. Because of this, Eren and Mikasa had visited many shops, having fun every second of it. It had really become a date, but the two of them didn't realize that. They were lost in each other's company; Eren had forgotten about the Titans and Mikasa wasn't worried about staying alive. They were both just on a date.

The day was ending quickly for them, and before they called it a day, Eren proposed one last idea. "Mikasa, lets go on top of the wall."

"Aren't the Military Police there?"

"Not in that part of the wall," said Eren pointing to a section of the wall. All of the soldiers were around the area where Eren and Annie had fought, and this was Wall Sina, so there was no need to watch for Titans outside.

"Okay, but how will we get up there?"

Eren grabbed Mikasa by the hand, leading her to a way up the wall. She wasn't expecting this from him, but after the fun the two of them had all day, it wasn't surprising to see Eren as jubilant as he was. It was like he was a kid again. She didn't give it anymore thought as she allowed this boy to lead her wherever he wanted.

Reaching the walls, they sneaked onto one of the lifts and cranked themselves up. Mikasa looked down beneath her; the city was getting much smaller. Reaching the top of the wall, Eren's presumptions were right, there were no guards. Up here, they were alone and together they sat on the edge of the wall looking at the wide region in front of them. The sun was beginning to set once again; it was the best view either of them could ask for. Though for Mikasa, any view would be amazing so long as she was by his side.

"It's amazing, isn't it Mikasa," said Eren.

"Yeah, it is."

"One day, we will go outside and see the whole world."

_We? _Mikasa wanted to ask, "Eren, does that mean I'll be going with you?"

"Hm, yeah...and Armin too."

Mikasa chuckled a bit, "I thought you were going to go by yourself."

"Well at first no, but after a while, I probably will." His words brought chills down her body once again. Why was this boy so determined to leave her? Why couldn't he keep his word and stay with her.

"I'll come with you though," she said.

Eren sighed, "You don't have too."

Why are you saying this? This was one of those moments where Mikasa wished Eren wasn't so determined at something.

"You're wrong Eren, I do. I can't leave you alone," Mikasa was speaking hastily, "I will never be able to relax if I didn't know where you were." Mikasa paused for a moment as she saw covered her mouth with the scarf, "You said you would stay with me."

It was faint, but Eren heard it. He did say he would stay with her, to not go anywhere, and he really did mean it. "I really am an idiot." His character was changing more and more and the cause of it all was her, not some bump on the head. "I won't leave you alone…you and I will go everywhere. I would be really happy if you came with me Mikasa. Just you and me."

Mikasa didn't meet his gaze just yet, "and Armin?"

"Of course he'll come with us at first, but after that…I want it to be just the two of us." His face was serious, just as serious as saving humanity from the Titans.

Mikasa released her scarf as she looked onto the region; the sun was reaching the horizon. Just us, she thought to herself. The thought of just the two of them in a world free of Titans and away from the clutches of the Military Police was a nice setting.

"I would like that very much, Eren."

Eren, feeling satisfied, mirrored her action; the sun finally went to sleep for the day. The warmth from it was now gone, but the warmth resonating from the two of them was still present.

"Eren," Mikasa dangled her legs from the edge of the wall. She knew that Eren would never perform an act of romance, but she was curious, "When I was asleep, I felt like someone was kissing me on the cheek."

Just then, Mikasa heard Eren cough unexpectedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um…so you felt something like that, huh?"

"Yeah, it felt real."

Eren was blushing, wondering if he should tell her. It was embarrassing now that he thought about, but this was his chance to tell her. Taking a deep breath, he revealed the truth, "That's cause it was real."

Mikasa faced him in disbelief, "W-What?"

"Ah, don't make me say it again…It was real! I kissed you!"

The redness in her check caused her to hide her face from him. She slid away from the edge of the well and hid her face in between her knees. "Eren…you really did kiss me?"

"Yeah," he said, his blush was the same hue as her's, "but I'm not going to do that again." That part of him had not changed yet.

Even if he never did it again, the fact that he did something romantic to her for the first time was thrilling. Mikasa was happy to know that it was real. Her shyness faded away as she faced Eren. Her bright smile returned as she held her cheek, "Thank you, Eren. I'm glad it was real."

He gazed at the raven-haired beauty in front him, her smile was piercing his heart so much that he retracted his previous statement.

"If it really made you that happy…I don't mind doing it again, if you asked."

His offer made her eyes widen, she wanted it again, "Now."

"What?"

"Now, do it again. Now, Eren." It was Mikasa's turn to be determined. She was asleep last time, but this time she would be fully awake. There was no way she would miss this chance.

Eren got a little bit irritated, "Look here, I said would…but right now?"

"Yes."

He took in a deep sigh; this girl was giving him a new meaning of the word stress. Accepting her demand, he dragged his knees, using his arms to reach the girl. She changed her sitting position to match his. They were no longer on the edge of the wall, and their closeness was beginning to make her feel nervous.

"A-Actually, maybe…not right now."

"Hey, you said now, I'm already over here." Eren held his composure noticing that she was a bit uncomfortable, "Do you really want to or not?"

Mikasa took a moment to collect herself, "Yes, I want too."

As he approached cautiously he said softly, "Don't worry it'll just be on the cheek."

"No," she shook her head, "not in the cheek."

Eren instantly knew what she meant by that, "Right, I know where." At first, he begins to play with her scarf, gaining the courage to please her. They're so close to each other, and she was blushing furiously. She was waiting for him to act, knowing that when he's close enough, she will close the distance. But nothing prepared her for this. Eren grabbed the scarf and pulled her in. He went the whole distance and sealed his lips with hers. It was so passionate that her nerves were causing little shocks throughout her body.

This time she's not sleeping, he thought to himself, I'll make her remember this.

Her eyes slowly closed, and she was not sure where her hands should go. Eren on the other hand, knew where to place them. He grasped her soft face, as the movement of his lips complimented his actions.

Mikasa was so lost that she allowed Eren to do whatever he wanted. She tried her best to copy him, but every time her lips moved a millimeter, a new sensation enveloped her. His smell was intoxicating, his hands were clutching her face, and his lips were sending shivers throughout her body. Suddenly, a new sensation came, she felt his tongue lick across her lips; he wanted to enter. As she opened her mouth slightly, a soft moan escaped. How was he so good at this?

Eren had always let his emotions get the better of him and in this case it was no different. When his feelings took control, he just went with it.

Finally, Eren released her; puffs of hot air escaped both of their mouths. Mikasa was very red, she knew it was going to be wonderful to kiss the boy she admired, but she didn't think it was going to be breathtaking.

"Sorry, I kind of overdid it," said Eren.

"Not at all, it was…" she gulped, "exhilarating." She couldn't help but touch her lips as she tried to savor his taste. "So, what does this mean?"

Eren was still trying to regain his composure, "You said you wanted me to do it. It was to make you happy." Indeed she was, Mikasa was overflowing with joy that she couldn't stop smiling. So this is what it feels like, she thought to herself, this was what her mother was talking about. This was it; this was love. She was overwhelmed with bliss, and she wanted to keep feeling this way forever.

Eren stood up and began walking towards the lift, signaling to Mikasa that it was time to go. But as he turned away from her, he felt the contact of the girl tackling him down to the ground.

"Hey, what ar—" Eren was silenced by the lips of the raven-haired girl. Once more, the two shared a passionate kiss, but this time, Mikasa was the one taking charge. As she lay on top of him, she held his face between her palms. It truly was exhilarating as she continued to bombard Eren with one sensation after another.

He didn't mind submitting to her, in fact, this was the only time he wouldn't mind losing to her. And just when he wanted to keep this feeling going, Mikasa released him as she hovered above him; her expression was screaming for more, but she had to say this.

"Eren…I-I really, really…" she began to tear up, as Eren lay silently not wanting to interrupt her. Her words were a bit choppy, but to him they were as clear as the stars above them, "really…love you."

Drops of tears landed on his face as he said, "I thought you would be happy, why are you crying?"

"I am happy, I'm very happy. I just…I just don't want you to leave me anymore."

Eren brought his hands up to wipe the tears from her face. Mikasa closed her eyes allowing him to touch her. As his fingers traced her cheekbones, he noticed the scar on her face once again. He was still trying to process what she had just said. She loved him, but he wasn't sure if he can say those words back. The scar reminded him of how cruel this world was, and saying those words to her, would only burden her in the fight against the Titans

"Mikasa, I'm happy you said that, but I don't think I can say it back. This world destroys any ounce of love, this scar is proof of that." Eren kept holding the side of her face where the scar was; it pained him to see it.

Mikasa kept her gaze down at Eren as she held his hand, "It's not your fault, and you were not yourself when you did this."

Eren's eyes widen, "What? I did this?" Eren slowly sat up as Mikasa backed away; she had realized that he never knew that. He waited for her to tell him that he was wrong, but she remained silent.

"I-I did this?" Eren was still in disbelief; Mikasa was on all fours not wanting to leave his presence as she tried to think of something to ease his mind. But nothing was coming; just like the night before, she went and said something she shouldn't have.

"I see," said Eren, "then that's more of a reason not to say it." His words were beginning to hurt her, "you really shouldn't love someone like me. Especially, if I did this to you."

"No Eren! I know it wasn't intentional," out of desperation she finally spoke up, "Who I love is my choice. I won't let anyone change that," Mikasa pulled her scarf up, "even if its you."

"Will you listen to me? Who knows if I'll be able to control myself next time," he was starting to feel his words becoming more painful as they left his mouth. His heart wanted to respond to her feelings, but it just wasn't meant to be. "Please, just don't love me." He didn't want to repeat himself.

As he dropped his head down, not wanting to see her cry, he was met with her moist lips instead. They were covered with her tears, and he could see that more was cascading down from her eyes. She knows how stubborn he can be, so maybe she could change his mind. She gambled on that chance as she continued to press her lips on his, only to release for another courageous moment, "Why don't you listen to me? I love you Eren!" Once more, she dove into his lips and grasped the back of his shirt. More tears escaped from her sealed eyelids, and she spoke up every time she released for air, "I love you…I love you…I love you."

Like the force of a battering ram, Eren's walls were being shattered. He was beginning to give in to this girl every time she kissed him and her words were knotting his heartstrings to the point where he couldn't breath.

Mikasa began to slow down; she too was losing her breath. "I-I love you…P-Please don't reject me."

"I-I don't want to reject you," he said; the two embraced each other. "I just…I just can't forgive myself if I hurt you."

"You're hurting me now."

He was hurting her. No matter how hard he was trying to protect her, in the end, he was just hurting her. The sudden realization gave him the reason to ignore how cruel the world was. The world can be whatever it wanted, because soon it will change. As long as her feeling for him and his feelings for her were there, they can change anything. Eren grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down on her back. After releasing her emotions to him, Mikasa didn't have the strength to deny him. Lying on her back, she looked up facing him; she smiled knowing she had finally changed his mind.

Eren looked down at the girl before her, "Why do you have to make things so difficult?" He didn't allow her to respond, as he finally gave his answer to her feelings, "I love you, Mikasa." Their lips danced together in serenity, it was a calmer kiss that allowed the passion from both of them to reach the other. It wasn't forced, they just melted into each other's warmth and she loved every second of it. She wanted more of him, now that he finally said those words. She clutched the hem of his shirt and began pulling it up slightly so that she can feel his body. From his abs up to his chest, Mikasa thanked the gods that this boy was kissing her and that he loved her. To trace every line of muscle meticulously gave her jolts of pleasure, all while keeping her lips locked with his.

Eren realized what she was doing, so he took his shirt off, allowing her to see his hard work. Mikasa held an intense blush; she wasn't sure what was going to happen as she lay patiently, waiting for him to return to her lips. Eren allowed his emotions to take control of him again and did what felt right. He grabbed her scarf and uncoiled it; she helped him as he laid the red piece of cloth on the side where his shirt was. Now, her neck was wide open and Eren felt the urge to mark the area that was hidden from the rest of the world.

"Eren…" she said as she huffed.

"Mikasa…" he said gazing at her ink pool eyes. He was hovering over her, trying his best not to lose himself.

"Please, say it again, Eren."

"I love you, Mikasa. I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

She palmed his chest, "For you, I'll wait a thousand years. I fell for you that day you saved me."

Of course, Eren thought, she had known her feelings long before he did. He was the biggest idiot in the world for not realizing before that he had fallen for this girl too. This girl with obsidian hair and skin that would make goddesses fell jealous, eyes that pierced his heart with love and lips that left him wanting more. Since that day, she was his prize, and he was finally going to claim it.

"Eren…kiss me." As he moved closer to her, she turned her head to the side, leaving her neck fully exposed to him. Sensing his breath inches from her, she closed her eyes as she prepared for the hot contact. And indeed it was hot as he pressured her neck more and more to the point where she couldn't take it. A sudden moan escaped her mouth as here eyes reopened; but when she did, she noticed the wind picking her scarf up and Eren's shirt from the ground.

"Eren! The scarf and your shirt!"

"What? OW!" Mikasa's elbow made contact with Eren's head as she hastily grabbed the pieces of clothing. Luckily, she grabbed them just before they went over the wall.

"That was close…oh, Eren," looking back, she saw him rubbing his head. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…I can't believe how much you care about that scarf."

"Well you gave it to me, and I also got your shirt too."

Eren started to shiver from breeze of the wind, "Was it always this cold?"

Seeing him grasping for his shirt made her laugh. The laughter was contagious as he joined in, pulling his shirt over his head. The both of them decided it was time to go back.

At the soldier's headquarters, they found themselves being confronted by Levi and Hange.

"Where the hell have you guys been? The military police was on our ass about you guys," said Levi.

"Captain Levi, um…" said Eren.

"Relax Levi, can't you see the two of them had a wonderful date. I'm assuming it was wonderful, because you two are still holding hands," chuckled Hange.

The two teenagers released their locked hands for the moment.

"Oh, Eren, Mikasa, you're back. How was your date?" Armin approached them.

"Not you too Armin," said Eren.

"He can talk about his grand adventure later. Eren, it's time to get back to training," said Levi.

"Eh—"

"Hold on Levi, you already had him in the morning. I still need to do some experiments before we head back to the survey corps headquarters," said Hange.

"Wait—"

"Actually, Hange, Captain Levi. Erwin wishes to see Eren," said Armin.

"Enough!" Mikasa had gotten the attention of the room, "Eren is still recovering, and so he'll be sleeping early. But he will be ready tomorrow, so excuse us." She pulled Eren, only choosing to stop in front of Armin, "Please relay that to Commander Erwin, Armin."

Armin nodded as he saw his best friend being dragged by the girl. About time Eren, he thought to himself.

"Well you heard her, Levi, they're going to have another moment. We'll have to wait tomorrow," said Hange walking back to her quarters disappointed.

"Tch, whatever, but if Eren gets her pregnant, I'm going to make his training a living hell," said Levi following Hange.

Armin chuckled at the notion as he went to tell his Commander.

"You saved me back there, Mikasa," said Eren, "thanks, I'll sleep early today." He yawned as he entered his room, "Tomorrow, I'll be ready again and together, along with everyone else, we will defeat the Titans."

"Eren, wait," said Mikasa holding the door. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" She quickly gave her reason, "I just felt so refreshed when you stayed with me that time."

Eren didn't say anything as he walked in his room leaving the door open. Taking his shoes off, he sat on the bed waiting for the girl.

"Eren?"

"Well, are you going to come in or not?" Eren smiled as Mikasa closed the door behind her.

**/ That EreMika lol. I hope you liked it! Let me know on the review, check my profile for updates on my other stories. See ya guys later! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy! Extra chapter from poll.**

* * *

Their bodies intertwined as they held each other romantically. Their lips were like magnets, only abandoning their partner through sheer force of passion. One confession was all it took for these two to accept each other's embrace.

They were supposed to be sleeping by now, but neither could stop what they were doing. Eren had started it by kissing her goodnight as she lay next to him. It was a simple peck on her cheek that he had hoped would lull her to sleep. Instead, all it did was give Mikasa the courage to respond in her own way. She didn't plan on continuing the session the two of them had on top of the wall, but when she kissed his lips, there was just no way she could fall asleep just yet.

Still holding each other tightly in both body and passion, Mikasa forced herself on top and gently lifted her head. Once more, she looked down on him.

"E-Eren…thank you, for letting me be with you," she said.

"Of course, Mikasa," he said as a smile appeared on his face. "We should get some sleep soon."

She nodded reluctantly. The two shared one last kiss before Mikasa rolled to her side, dragging Eren with her. Her head fit comfortably beneath his jaw as Eren pulled the covers over them. A few minutes later, the two closed their eyes where only the feeling of each other's warmth would put them to sleep.

The next morning, Mikasa woke up first. She gazed upon the brown-haired boy that was holding her lovingly; they were in the same position as they were when they fell asleep. Her legs moved up and down his legs as her toes coiled with his. She glided her hands over his covered chest, as if she was trying to comfort him to keep dreaming. Every breath of his that flew across her woven black hair, gave her comfort knowing that he was healthy and alive.

Soon, either Levi, Hange, or Erwin, would drag Eren away from her to train, experiment, or God knows what else they plan to do with her savior. Until then, all she wanted to do now was prolong it as much as she could. Unfortunately, Eren was beginning to stir.

"M-Mikasa?" His droopy eyes managed to look down towards her. "You're already up?"

Hoping for one last effort she said, "Eren, go back to sleep. It's still early, we don't have to go anywhere."

A huge yawn escaped his mouth, "But I'm pretty sure the others need me." Mikasa could already feel that his hands were no longer clutching her body. "Levi will kill me if I don't get up."

Mikasa pulled herself even closer; her legs locked were locked with his, and her arms grasped his back.

"Just rest as long as you need too. Levi won't touch a single hair on you, I'll make sure of that," she said.

Sensing Mikasa's love, and a little bit of fury, Eren decided to rest just a little bit longer. However, not too long, because regardless of what Mikasa said, he really did need to start training again.

"Okay, just for a few more minutes, but can you do one thing for me?" he said.

"Anything, Eren."

"Can I get my arms and legs back? They feel really numb right now." Mikasa, albeit a little depressed, released her clutch on him as he faced the ceiling. Thankfully, her spirits were quickly lifted as he pulled her to lie on top of him. "I just needed to move a bit," he said chuckling.

Mikasa was relieved, as she laid her head so that she could hear his soothing heartbeat. A comforting smile formed as her eyes closed once again. Good job Mikasa, she thought to herself.

Epilogue:

The extra moment of sleep was short lived as the short man kicked Eren's door wide open.

"Hey Eren! Get your ass up, its time to train. Tell your girlfriend she can sleep with you after."

"L-Levi Heichou! Sorry, Mikasa I have to go," said Eren.

Even though she should be furious at Levi for ruining their time together, she felt happy to hear that she was already known as Eren's girlfriend. "Its okay, Eren."

As Mikasa smiled, Eren pulled her in for a last kiss.

"What's all the commotion about?" said Armin as he was passing by. His eyes widened at the scene before him, "Whoa, I'm really happy you guys love each other now, but sleeping together already? Eren, you do know the repercussions of sexual intercourse right?"

"ARMIN!" screamed both Eren and Mikasa. Eren quickly grabbed his shoes as he bolted out the door, while Mikasa stayed behind, covering her blushing face with the blanket.

* * *

**Check profile on updates of other stories. Leave a review if you can! See you guys later!**


End file.
